Art Class
by CassandraChristine
Summary: It's Art time! Today, class, we have a real human model! Who's standing naked in the middle of the room? Who's drooling as he sketches? What an amazing birthday!


Naruto was having the best day of his short life.

He got out of Science Lab with Oro because Kiba set off a stink bomb. He got out of his detention because Kakashi distracted Iruka enough so Naruto could rip up the pink slip. He got free ramen for lunch from Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba for his birthday, and he only had one more class till he could have some more for dinner, Art.

And, today in Art…Live Human Male Models! He was cackling as he walked into the room with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Yes, he was the only male out of all his friends to take an art class, but hell, he was a good drawer and he liked art. Besides, none of his other friends got to see naked men for free. Neji would shit himself.

"Naruto. We haven't even seen the model and you're already drooling!"Sakura hissed hastily at him. Ino snickered, sliding into her seat next to Sakura as he wiped his mouth.

"Ah…hahaha….Gomen, Sakura-chan."Naruto grinned, slipping into the seat between Hinata and Sakura and got out his personal set of sketching pencils and charcoals that he had got from his uncle Jiraiya, and his adoptive mother Tsunade. Sakura sighed sadly.

"You're parents are so cool to buy you things like that, Naruto."She said. He laughed, taking out a thin pencil and holding it for her.

"Here, Sakura-chan, you can use it for the class."He said.

"Arigoto, Naruto!"She giggled, squealing as he placed the pencil in her hand. He rolled his eyes, grinning as she smiled brightly.

"Class!" All heads turned to the art teacher, Deidara, a medium height blond man that was usually seen with his boyfriend, Sasori, that taught Drama one building over. "Now that I have your attention, I'll begin roll call." He opened up his school laptop and started called names. Naruto barely paid attention till Sakura's name was called. "Haruno Sakura."

"Here!"She waved happily, Ino rolling her eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Huh…uh…present."Hinata sheepishly raised her hand.

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"Right here!"Naruto yelled, causing Sakura and Ino to shake there heads.

"Excited for class, Uzamaki-san?"Deidara grinned.

"I'm always up for Art class!"Naruto grinned back as they shared a knowing grin. Deidara was a friend of Naruto's tutor Uchiha Itachi. Itachi and Deidara were part of some club called the Akatsuki, along with most of the older students of the college. Itachi tutored Naruto in math. Naruto shivered. He hated math.

"I'm glad to see some enthusiasm. Yamanaka Ino."

"Present."She raised her hand.

"Good. Now that everyone is accounted for, I'll get onto today's lesson. Today we have the pleasure of being able to sketch quite a lovely looking fellow. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he's a business major here at Kohona College. We only have him for the day, so sketch quickly, and accurately, un."Deidara grinned, tapping his hand on the door. It opened to show a young male. Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise. It….it was Itachi-chan's little brother! He stared at the pale figure as he got up on the pedestal and let the towel slip from his hips. Naruto had to force his heart back down into his chest, it racing as his eyes skimmed over the toned figure. Strong arms and legs, toned chest, midnight black hair into the fine angular face over dark lidded eyes. Not to mention the beautiful piece of manhood in between the two pale perfect legs. He then took a moment to glance around at his friends. Hinata was, per usual, red faced, with a sort of stricken look that his sure Kiba would just love to kiss off her face. He glanced at Ino and Sakura to see them holding their noses, eyes wide and their bodies leaning forward to get closer. He leaned over to Sakura's ear and chuckled.

"I think I'm inlove."He whispered.

"If he's straight, he's mine."Sakura hissed.

"And if he's not?"Ino asked, trying not to notice now, Chouji's depressed look probably running through her mind now.

"You have to video tape everything for me."Sakura gave him a pointed look. He laughed softly, nodding and returning to his own white canvas. The pencil touched the page and Naruto concentrated hard on the drawing, knowing how he gets when he let's himself go off on his sexual desires. Stupid Jiraiya-perv. He blames his sexual problems fully on the old man. He glanced up to see the raven was staring at him. He flushed, looking away and deciding to stare at his drawing. It was damn good if he said so himself.

"Whoa….Naruto."Sakura stared at his drawing.

"Dammit, Naruto! You're no fair!"Ino threw her pencil down and turned away to pout.

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata stared in surprise.

"Very nice. Excellent, Uzamaki-san. Just add a few more details with the eyes." Deidara moved on.

"No fair!"Ino said again, but this time gave him a teasing smile."You'll always be a loser in my book, Naruto! No matter what you do!"

"Ah, Ino-chan, I'm telling Chouji-chan on you!"Naruto pouted fakely, grinned at Ino's glare at his nickname for Chouji.

"Shut up, Naruto. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, Uzamaki!"Ino said. Sakura giggled.

"Yes it does. She'll just wait till tomorrow."The pink haired girl laughed at her two friends.

"So, I'm safe till tomorrow. I'm good with that."Naruto chuckled, and picked up his pencil again. "I'll just get Hinata-chan to kick your ass, Ino!"He laughed as Hinata yelped, and blushed even more, glancing down. They always made fun of Hinata because she and Kiba actually met when she kicked his ass in a karate championship.

"Why don't you do it yourself!?"Ino asked, raising a brow.

"Because I'm a guy, and you're a girl. I don't hit girls. Besides, Chouji would eat me."Naruto grinned.

"How do we actually know you're a guy, Naru-chan!?"Ino laughed as his eyebrow twitch.

"What the hell do you mean!?"He stood up. She laughed even more.

"Well, you've never liked girls, Naru-chan. Maybe you're a little girl hiding as a girly gay boy?"She asked. Naruto's face reddened and he glared.

"I am 100 male, thank you very much! I'll prove it!"He almost shouted.

"How? Are you going to strip and pose for us like Uchiha-san?"She asked, her dainty hand pointing her pencil at the pale figure that was watching them carefully now. Naruto froze for a moment. Get naked in front of all these people? Wouldn't they see all his scars?

"Ino!"Sakura hissed, sensing the boys' thoughts. "You know exactly…"

"I'll do it!"Naruto yelled.

"What?"Both girls yelled.

"You don't believe me, than I'll strip! I've got nothing to hide!"He yelled.

"Naruto-kun. She was kidding."Hinata said. The blond shook his head, grabbing the hem of his orange hoodie.

"Naruto, you don't have to prove anything to me. I was teasing."Ino soothed, but the blond was already up on the other side of the pedestal, pushing the last of his garments, a pair of ragged and ripped blue jeans, and his black and orange Halloween boxers. The room froze, and the blond, finally noticed where exactly he was, just two feet from the Greek god he had been eyeing the past hour. Everybody was watching him, and he was watching himself. He looked down. He was tan, always had been, with a nice toned chest, and he liked to think his legs were sexy. Most said they were. His calloused hands from years of playing around and working a part time job as a gardener for Kiba's family's company. Blond hair hanging in his face, which annoyed the hell out of him, but Sakura threatened to castrate him if he cut it. It hung over his blue eyes, his best feature. Girls come up and tell him that he has beautiful eyes at least every day.

"Whoop! Go Naruto!"Ino shouted, laughing as Hinata almost got a nose bleed, and Sakura was biting her hand to make it seem like her bloody hand wasn't from her nose. Naruto scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously as a few other people in the class stared at him.

"Yes. Thank you Uzamaki-san, but it was just to be Sasuke today."Deidara smirked at the fellow blond, who blushed.

"I had to prove my point, Sensei. Gay pride for all males was on the line."He grinned.

"I see. You should get an award for your show."The older man rolled his eyes, and chuckled."Class dismissed for today class. Now hurry out so Naruto and Sasuke can get dressed." Everyone got up and shuffled out with backward glances.

"Hurry up, Naruto! Chouji and the gang are already at Ichiraku's!"Ino yelled.

"Yea! All that excitement made me hungry!"Sakura called.

"It was just the blood loss!"Naruto shouted back, laughing when Sakura flipped him off and slammed the door. He gulped then, turning back to see he was left alone with the earthly god Uchiha Sasuke. The older male was watching the blond intensely, as if placing him somewhere.

"You're that dobe that my aniki tutors every Friday."He finally spoke. Naruto's face went red in anger and embarrassment.

"Excuse me, teme!?"He shouted. His back suddenly met the floor and soft chapped lips pressed against his. He yelped, squirming."What the hell, man?"He hissed.

"Shut up and enjoy dobe. And trust me, you will."Sasuke whispered huskily in the blond's ear, nibbling on the ear. Naruto arched and moaned. God, he already was.

"Where the hell is Naruto!?"Kiba hollered across the table at Ino. The blonde girl bit her lip, glancing at her cell phone for the tenth time.

"I don't know. He was just getting dressed when we left."She shrugged.

"Oh god!"Sakura yelled, grabbing Lee's hand tightly."We left Naruto all alone with the Uchiha boy, NAKED!"All members of the party paled extremely, even Sai and Gaara looked sickly from this information.

"What did we do?"Ino wailed in to her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun is fine."Lee said, new to this group. Shikamaru snorted.

"We're not worried about Naruto, Lee. It's Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?"All eyes snapped up to the blond, who looked like he had tried to hide the 'after-sex' look, but failed horribly.

"He's alright, right?"Sakura asked, leaning forward.

"Of course!"Naruto chuckled at his friends' worried glances.

"Dobe. You forgot this in my car."The raven walked into an awkward silence, holding out the blond's boxers.

"The car's okay, right!?"Kiba yelled, staring out the window at the sleek sports car that any man would die to even touch.

"Yes. Everything's fine."Naruto rolled his eyes, cackling in his mind.

"Well, okay…"Sakura muttered. Everyone calmed down till Sasuke turned around. Everyone stared at rips at the boy's shirt, red marks all over his back, bites and bruises seen from the neck.

"NARUTO!"


End file.
